


The Usual Punishment

by Cat2000



Series: Advent Bingo Challenge: Blackout [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Spanking, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Kingsman movies and I'm not making any money from this ficSummary: There are tensions between Harry and Eggsy. Written for the supervisor or boss square in the Advent Holiday Bingo





	The Usual Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Caning; spoilers for Kingsman: The Secret Service and Kingsman: The Golden Circle; some violence; swearing

They were going to have a lot of rebuilding to do. That was all Eggsy could think of as he looked around the study and then turned to Harry. His former mentor was rifling through the paperwork on the oaken desk, but as if feeling Eggsy's eyes on him, he looked up, focusing on Eggsy with his one good eye. “Do you need something?”

 

Eggsy blinked, wondering if it was supposed to feel like a dismissal. He couldn't quite shake the feeling that there was some kind of distance between him and Harry. Was it just a result of everything that happened? Or, now that it was all over, were there things they needed to talk about? He cleared his throat and moved to stand in front of the desk. “You okay, Harry?”

 

“I'm fine. But we do have a lot to get on with. A lot to rebuild and people to recruit. We don't have a lot of time to stand around talking.”

 

“Okay. You're pissed at me. Why?”

 

“No.” Harry dropped his gaze. “I'm not 'pissed' with you, Eggsy. But part of me wishes you'd never brought my memories back.”

 

“But that weren't you,” Eggsy protested, not even trying to hide his confusion. “Maybe...it were the you that _could_ have been. You know? But it weren't you _now_.”

 

“I don't blame you, Eggsy.”

 

“Bollocks you don't. You wish I'd left you there!” Eggsy raised his voice. He'd lost Harry...and that pain had been so intense. And he'd got his mentor back _now_ , but lost Merlin in exchange, which seemed like a highly unfair trade-off. And now? “I ain't wrong, am I?” he demanded.

 

“You can't understand.”

 

Eggsy shook his head. “Cause I ain't had a silver spoon in my mouth, innit? They took it all, Harry. And the only one left is _you_. 'Cept you don't wanna be here anymore. So I should just leave an old wanker stuck in the past.” Shaking his head, he turned and walked towards the door.

 

“Eggsy, _come here_.”

 

Eggsy came to a halt at the commanding tone in Harry's voice. It brought back memories of a painful punishment Harry had employed in the past...a painful but effective one.

 

But Harry wasn't about to cane him, was he? Eggsy didn't think he'd done anything that should get him caned. He didn't feel guilty about anything. Really. Okay, he'd pushed Harry to remember, but only because he'd had no choice at the time. Of course, Harry hadn't _wanted_ to remember. Eggsy had seen how traumatic the memories were and he'd pushed his mentor anyway, in spite of seeing how much it had hurt the older man. He didn't feel able to admit it out loud, but he really felt guilty.

 

Those thoughts went through Eggsy's mind in the time it took for him to turn round and walk back over to Harry's desk.

 

Harry gave him a long, searching look and then picked up his umbrella. He pressed a button and withdrew a wooden stick from the metal casing. “Bend over the desk.”

 

“Thought you wasn't pissed with me.”

 

“I'm not,” Harry answered, walking round from behind the desk. “I'm still your superior, Eggsy. Your mentor. And you will follow my orders.”

 

“Because I made you remember.” Eggsy waited, but when Harry didn't say anything, he took a deep breath and chose to submit. It wasn't the first time, after all. And he trusted the older man. He stepped closer to the desk and leaned over, reaching out to grab onto the far edge.

 

Harry stepped round to stand at his right side and Eggsy tensed up as he felt the cane tap lightly against his backside. No matter how many times he'd been through this, he couldn't stop tensing up in anticipation of the first stroke. He supposed he could be grateful Harry had never asked him to count. Or thank him for the stroke. If he was told to do that, he'd probably stand and knock Harry out.

 

The cane whistled through the air and Eggsy winced when it landed on the centre of his backside. “ _Fuck_.” He fought the urge to push himself up, instead tightening his hold on the desk.

 

Harry left it long enough for the burn to die to a dull throbbing and then lashed the cane down a second time.

 

Eggsy managed to hold back his curse, this time, but the third stripe elicited a yelp that was quickly followed by a gasp when the next strike fell.

 

By the time six strikes had landed, Eggsy wasn't sure where the individual stripes were on his bottom. He heard Harry move to his other side and _that_ drew him to his feet. He turned round, pressing his burning backside against the edge of the desk. “ _That's enough_ ,” he growled. “You wanna hurt me, Harry? Punish me for forcing you to come back? Come at me like we're _men_. Get your hands dirty.”

 

“Turn around. Bend over the desk.”

 

Eggsy shook his head at the implacable response. “ _Fuck you_. I ain't gonna let you beat me again like I'm a wuss.”

 

“Do you think it's weakness to submit to a deserved thrashing?” Harry asked.

 

“I think you're expecting me to be something I'm not! You can thrash me for what I did, but it's not gonna change me. I'd still do it again.”

 

“I'm not punishing you for making me remember.”

 

“Then what the hell _are_ you doing?”

 

“It's just us, Eggsy,” Harry answered. “We're the only ones able to rebuild everything, even if we are getting help from our American counterparts. You need to remember the chain of command; that I am in control of you. You are no longer on your own.”

 

“Teaching me again.” Eggsy snorted and turned round, bending back over the desk. His bottom was stinging like a hive of bees had attacked him, but as he reached out to grab the far edge of the desk once more, he felt more settled and at ease than he had since Harry had died.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
